The present invention relates to an editing apparatus and method for performing an editing process such as a divide process, or a combine process, for a file(s) recorded in a memory card using a File Allocation Table (“FAT”).
Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (“EEPROM”) is electrically rewritable memory that requires a relatively large physical space because each bit of memory storage is composed of two transistors. Thus, the integration of EEPROM is restricted. To address this problem, flash memory capable of storing one bit with one transistor using an all-bit-erase system was developed. Flash memory may become a successor of recording media such as magnetic disks and optical discs. Flash memory may be used in memory cards that can be freely attached to an apparatus and detached therefrom. A digital audio recorder/player may use such a memory card instead of a Compact Disc™ (“CD”) or Mini Disc™ (“MD”).
One file management system used for a personal computer is called the File Allocation Table (“FAT”) system. In the FAT system, when a particular file is defined, predetermined parameters are successively set to the file. Thus, the size of a file becomes variable. One file is composed of at least one management unit (sector, cluster, or the like). Data corresponding to the management unit is written to a table referred to as the FAT. In the FAT file system, a file structure can be easily formed regardless of the physical characteristics of a recording medium. Thus, the FAT file system may be used for a magneto-optical disc, a floppy disk, or a hard disk. In addition, the FAT file system may be used for the above-mentioned memory card.
However, a CD from which audio data is reproduced does not employ the FAT system concept at all. In an MD, with which audio data can be recorded and reproduced, music programs are recorded and edited using an FAT modified system called Link-P. Thus, although low power CPUs, may be used to control such systems, data therefrom cannot be exchanged with a personal computer. As a result, the MD system has been developed as an isolated Audio-Video (A/V) system.
The Link-P system used for MDs includes a Pointer for Defective Area (“P-DFA”), a Pointer for Empty slot area (“P-Empty”), a Pointer for Freely Area (“P-FRA”), and P-TNO1 . . . P-TNo255. The P-DFA represents the top position of a slot that contains information of a defect on an MD. The P-Empty area represents the use state of a slot. The P-FRA represents the top position of a slot used for managing a recordable area. The P-TNo1, P-TNo2, . . . , P-TNo255 represent the start positions of slots corresponding to individual music programs.
Next, with reference to FIGS. 42A to 42E, a process for successively searching recordable areas dispersed on a recording medium will be described using the area P-FRA. The volume of the P-FRA is 03h. In this case, slot 03h (as shown in FIG. 42A) is accessed. The start address and the end address recorded in slot 03h represent the start address and the end address of one part on a disc.
As shown in FIG. 42A, link information recorded in slot 03h represents that the next slot address is 18h. Thus, slot 18h (shown in FIG. 42B) is accessed. Link information recorded in slot 18h represents that the next slot address is 1Fh. Likewise, slot 1Fh (shown in FIG. 42C) is accessed. As shown in FIG. 42D, corresponding to link information in slot 1Fh, slot 2Bh is accessed. As shown in FIG. 42E, corresponding to link information in slot 2Bh, slot E3h is accessed. In such a manner, link information is traced until a null (00h) is detected as link information. Thus, the addresses of recordable areas dispersed on an MD are successively recognized. Alternatively, by controlling an optical pickup and successively accessing these addresses, recordable areas dispersed on the MD can be obtained. Likewise, by referencing the P-DFA or the P-TNoN, defective areas that are dispersed on the MD can be successfully accessed.
With the Link-P system used for MDs, an editing process, such as a divide process and a combine process, for a music program(s) can be easily performed. Although music programs on an optical disc can be edited, files in a nonvolatile memory cannot. As with the editing process using the Link-P system, a divide process or a combine process for a music program(s) can be performed by editing the FAT. However, if the FAT is destroyed, the editing process cannot be performed, and an edited file cannot be accessed. In particular, flash memory deteriorates each time it is rewritten. To address this problem, data is recorded in flash memory in such a manner that it is not repeatedly recorded to the same block. However, under this method, repeatedly editing stored data may still cause defective blocks. Furthermore, if a block that is used to manage the FAT information is destroyed, the editing process cannot be performed and the edited file cannot be accessed.